¿Quién manda ahora?
by heavensentforme
Summary: Sucrette no es la que todos conocemos, hay algo en su vida que la hace ser vulnerable, su actitud bipolar puede ser bastante desconcertante y excitante,..., -¿verdad chicos?-, -¡eh!, ¡dejad de mirar a violeta, como la ultrajéis sin su permiso os la corto!
1. Chapter 1

La rubia, cuyo nombre ignoraba, pasó a mi lado, con un empujón.

-Amber- el delegado llamó la atención de la rubia- no seas tan maleducada.

-No me digas que hacer- su cara tornó roja- deberías dejar de dejarte coquetear, hermanito.

-¡Amber!- me sentía muy incómoda- no la conoces, no deberías hablar así de ella.

-¡No necesito conocerla!- empezó a lloriquear- ¡Nunca escuchas lo que digo!- le dio un golpe en el pecho y salió corriendo.

-¡Amber, espera!- dejó su carpeta sobre la mesa y salió corriendo tras ella.

Tomé la carpeta para guardarla, según el horario aún no tenía clase.

Vagué, por todos los pasillos, ni Casper, solo una cabellera pelirroja en el hueco de la escalera, con vergüenza me acerqué a ella.

-Ho…hola- la cabellera ni se movió, asomé la cabeza por la barandilla de la escalera, al parecer era un chico, y muy guapo- perdona- toqué su hombro, apenas abrió un ojo.

-¿Qué quieres?- se quitó el audífono de la oreja- no, mejor aún, ¿Quién eres?

-Soy nueva- asintió sin dar señales de interesarle lo más mínimo- y no hay nadie en los pasillos.

-Que observadora, y ¿qué quieres?, ¿Qué sea tu guía?, ve a ver al delegadito -sonó gracioso, por eso reí por lo bajo.

-Mejor no, quería solo que me dijeras donde puedo comprar algo de comer.

-Aquí no hay nada, tendrás que r a la tienda de souvenirs – volvió a ponerse el audífono, bajé de la escalera para ponerme frente a él.

-Mi nombre es Sucrette- extendí la palma de la mano, se rió, y con demora la tomó.

-Castiel- se levantó- y esta a punto de tocar, busca a alguien que te diga como llegar a clase.

Si bien era nueva, tenía alguien conocido, Violeta, nos habíamos hecho amigas en un campamento, de defensa personal, cuando eramos niñas.

Flashback

-¡No quiero!- gritó a la monitora antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Sucrette!- chilló la gorila- trae a esa niña llorona y dile que hoy le toca circuito doble.

Ella estaba en nuestra cabaña, llorando sobre su cama, toqué la puerta, a pesar de ya estar en el umbral.

-La señora esa quiere que vuelvas, tienes circuito doble.

-Vete Sucrette, dile que no iré- se sentó con la almohada sobre el regazo- voy a llamar a mis padres.

-No te creo- demasiado débil- ¿Y dejarás que esas chicas se metan contigo otra vez?- dejó de llorar- Por algo viviste aquí, entonces ¿no deseas lograrlo?

-¿¡Y qué puedo hacer Sucrette!?- saltó de la cama, no tenía buen aspecto, su largo cabello lila estaba enmarañado- no soy fuerte ni rápida.

-Eso se puede mejorar- extendí la mano- yo te puedo ayudar.

Fin de Fashback

Desde entonce fuimos muy buenas amigas, sin embargo ella seguía siendo débil, demasiado débil quizá.

A lo lejos estaba rondando Nathaniel, le devolví el cuaderno y fui a mi respectiva clase.

Suspiré, "¿donde te fuiste a meter Sucrette?" miré el pizarrón lleno de fórmulas, no llevaba ni un día y ya tenía medio tema que estudiar "Eso te pasa por ser una debilucha", tenía la manía de pensar así.

-Y no se olviden de los ejercicios de la página 34- el profesor terminó de dar su clase, y ahora... "Recreo, ve y busca a la pelilila".

Antes de encontrarla ella me encontró a mí, de una manera muy peculiar.

-¡Sucrette!- chilló mi nombre, me asusté, normalmente suele ser muy tímida.

-Viola- la intenté frenar pero por el tremendo impulso que hizo al saltar caímos juntas al suelo, en una posición un poco comprometedora "para ella claro".

-Eh... ven, voy a presentarte a... alguien- me arrastró por la muñeca- hay tantas cosa que quiero contarte, no sé como empezar.

-¿te has echado novio?- paró en seco.

-No... Pero hay alguien- Ah, la muchacha ya se enamoró- pero él...

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿es gay?- reí, pero ella no- ¿es gay?- estaba sonrojada, se veía muy mona- ¡Joder! que lo es- esta vez sí que reí con gana, con unas tremendas.

-No te rías.

-¿que no?, tienes una suerte, si es que … lo es, lo es, ¿pero fue antes o después de saber?

-¿Saber que?- un chico lindo de pelo azul se paró frente a nosotras, Vi se puso roja y se giró para disimular su vergüenza.

Que extraño, se empezó a reír con ganas, Viola estaba toda loca, era siempre conmigo, pero cuando estábamos solas.

-Hola, soy Sucrette- extendí la mano al perplejo muchacho- tú debes ser su amigo ¿no?- asintió aún calladito- ¿eres gay verdad?

Vi se empezó a descojonar (reírse de manera muy sonora y alocada) con la cara entera roja.

-Si...- supongo que empecé muy brusca "eres una liosa (hace problemas) Su"- ¿está bien?- señaló a la Viola, que tragaba bocanadas de aire.

-Se le a subido (término usado coloquialmente en españa como estado de embriaguez) - puso los ojos como platos- Que no, que la pelilila no es de esas, solo le a dado una venada.

-Pero parece... borracha

-Será mejor que nos la llevemos antes de que alguien lo crea de verdad, ¿dónde están los baños?

Me llevó a los baños le dije que entrara pero no quiso, estaba rojo.

-Vamos a ver Vi, que la liamos- estaba recargada en la pared- mójate la cara, yo que sé.

-Pero eres tonta, ¿cómo le sueltas eso tan derepente?- me "reñía" mientras echaba pequeñas risas.

-No he dicho nada comprometido, tú te has descojonado solita, pobre chaval.

Salí a ver a chico, aún seguía hay, que majo. Me miró preocupado, la Violeta es una mosquita muerta, si bien cuando se desmelena las monta pardas (algo parecido a alocarse y crear situaciones un tanto exageradas).

-No te preocupes que esta bien- rió nervioso- eh, no pienses mal por lo que te pregunté, solo quería saberlo, no es que se lo pregunte a todos los tíos pero... Violeta me hablo brevemente de ti.

-No pasa nada- sacudió la mano en modo de descuido, era realmente muy guapo, jum, la violeta sabe, perece que no pero sabe- ¿que te ha dicho de mi?- "Nada que le molas, solo eso".

-No mucho, solo que eres especial- rió encantador- y tú que, ¿eres totalmente gay o podrías ser bi...?, pero que digo.

-Soy totalmente gay.

-Que pena- me miró atento- eres muy guapo y encantador, pocos chico son así- rió sonrojado- ¿tienes novio?

-Ojala- arqueé la ceja- Hay un chico que me gusta mucho.

-¿Si?, y ¿el también es gay?- negó con la cabeza, ¿pero que le pasa a la ente de este sitio?

-Pues vas apañado- Violeta salió del baño, como si no hubiera roto un plato- Hey Vi, ya estas como siempre.

-Cállate.

-Ala, relájate- El chico me tocó el hombro, señaló a la puerta del baño

-Ese chico me gusta- No puede ser... ¡Kentin!, el moreno entró al baño de los hombres, y yo, como siempre, entré sin importar quien estuviera ni qué estuvieran haciendo.

-¡Kentin!

-¡¿Qué cojones?!

Tenía las manos en su parte baja, bajándose la cremallera, OH que sexy de veía.

-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!- estaba sorprendido, es lo que tiene.

-Me acabo de trasladar.

-No, me refiero, aquí en el baño, me meo y voy no a mear delante de ti- jeje, y pensar que cuando lo conocí era un ñoño.

-Sabes que por mi no hay problema- arqueé la ceja.

-No estoy para bromitas, sal de aquí, me estoy meando- alcé las manos en señal de inocencia y salí del baño, no era tan cabrona.

Al salir, volví a ver a Armin con su sorpresa, Vi tapándose la cara como si tuviera vergüenza, así era yo. Hice un gesto gracioso.

-Ella es así- dijo Viola- mi padres creen que es una buena influencia- río tímidamente- si supieran que esta entera loca- me miró alzando la ceja- en todos los sentidos.

.

.

.

Pasé todo el día con Vi y Alex, la gente de por aquí era maja, en general, las chicas eran muy guapas, miraba mi reflejo en el móvil, odiaba hacerlo, pero lo hacía.

Alexy me invitó a ir de compras, me negué, comprar una prenda era algo difícil para mi, a pesar de todo, soy una debilucha.

-Su, yo si quiero ir con Alex- vi me tomo de la mano, mirándome tan tierna como siempre- luego iré a verte, no te metas en líos- tras darle un beso se fue.

El "Cole" quedaba un poco lejos de mi casa, me gustaba caminar, no iba a coger el autobús.

- ¿Te llevo?- un "rubietas" subido en un descapotable paró- puede ser peligroso para una chica bonita caminar sola por la calle- bonita, eche un bufido.

-Cómprate un bosque y piérdete- seguí caminando, estaba bueno.

-¿Te haces la de rogar?, bueno ya caerás- encendió motores.

Menudo día de mierda, aburrido, con deberes y esas cosas, si es que mi primer día tenía que ser un muermo. Quizás Kentin este desocupado... como lo pasamos en la escuela militar.

Flashback

Malditos adolescentes hormonados, parece como si nunca hubieran visto una chica, todos eran igual de morbosos, excepto uno, un pardillo, un niñito llorón debilucho sin posibilidades de supervivir.

-Sucrette- mi padre me llamó nuevamente a su despacho- tengo un favor que pedirte.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- sentía pesadez con solo escucharlo, solo con saber de su presencia ya me irritaba.

-Tienes que entrenar a Ken- dijo con firmeza.

-Tss.

Ya para ese entonce no tenía paciencia, odiaba ver lo débil que era, era tan pateable, solo hay que pulir donde nunca antes nadie ha tocado.

Con solo decirle una frase sentía que lo estaba desvirginando, pero yo era una salida (extrovertida) y quería hacerlo un hombre, un verdadero hombre, ya me entienden. Después de aquello Ken cambió, hizo que todos le llamaran Kentin, solo yo le decía así, era una especie de sexsimbol de esos que con una mirada te paran el corazón, y era todo para mi.

-Su, mañana me voy- estaba tirada en su cama, vestida no piensen mal, aún no.

-¿Me dejarás sola?

-Tu padre dijo que ya no querías seguir aquí- se quitó la camisa blanca, dejándome una seductora vista de sus abdominales- y yo estoy listo para salir de esta prisión.

-Aja- dije embobada- entonces yo también me iré mañana- se acercó a mi ofreciéndome la mano para que me pusiera en pie- no quiero estar rodeada de eyaculadores precoces- Kentin rió.

-Ya sabes lo difícil que es complacerme- me tomó firmemente de la cintura para devorarnos mutuamente una y otra y otra vez.

Fin del Flashback

Sí, definitivamente necesitaba de Kentin, él quitaba el sueño.

Marqué su número,..., hay dios, no le veo aún y ya se me están mojando las bragas.

-Ya tardabas en llamar- Se le escuchaba por la línea jadeante.

-¿Ya estas con alguien?- joder, hoy me quedo sin polvo (sexo).

-Me has pillado en pleno acto- reí por lo bajo, que debe estar pensando la chica.

-No le estas dando bien, no la oigo- esta vez rió el, escuché el chirrido de la cama y a una "suertuda" gritando- hijo de puta, vas a hacer que me corra.

-No lo hagas, cuando termine con esta voy- y colgó.

"Cuando termine con esta voy", ¿va a meterme el líquido seminal de esa tía?, mmm... sexo en la ducha.

Y aquí un nuevo fic, será corto, o eso espero, dejen sus comentarios y en el siguiente capítulo abra… TAN TAN TANNNN, lemon, eso sí, si tengo un mínimo de comentarios.

Por cierto, no sé a que chico elegir para un lemon próximo, digan a quién prefieren cualquiera, y servidora las hará felices.


	2. Chapter 2

Kentin no tardó en llegar, y yo ya estaba lista para recibirlo con las piernas abiertas.

-Vamos a la ducha- besé sus labios apasionadamente, pues sí, había preparado la ducha.

Me siguió al baño muy pegado a mi cuerpo, era rematadamente sensual.

Tras introducirnos en la bañera, yo encima de él, hubo una pelea de leguas para definir al dominante.

-¿No te corriste con esa chica?- rió, me agarró el culo acercándome más a su miembro.

-No se movía- tomó mi pezón entre sus labios- era rígida como una tabla, solo gemía- pasó a mi otro pezón.

Eche un suspiro, que caliente era su boca. Bajé para ponerme frente a él, tomé su miembro y empecé a apretarlo, cerró los ojos, yo movía la mano más rápido, cada vez estaba más duro.

-Kentin- hablé muy suave y bajo- te correrás sin necesidad de meterla- empecé a masturbarlo tal y como sabía que a le gustaba.

Estuvimos un año juntos en la escuela militar, y casi todo ese tiempo tuvimos sexo desenfrenado, sabía lo que lo volvía loco.

-Su...- me tomó de la nuca para besarlo- eres una zorra- reí.

-No me digas groserías- apreté el glande, el gimió sonoramente- no soy tu sumisa.

No tardó en soltar su líquido translúcido, era momento de la verdadera acción, pero... Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Qué cojones?- levanté mi tronco que estaba apoyado en Kentin- No me jodas... Escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta, ¿quién jodía a estas horas?

-¿Sucrette?- ¡Mierda, Violeta!... "dijo que vendría a verte".

-Es Violeta- susurré bajo, Kentin estaba desconcertado.

-¿Que hace ella aquí?- salió de la bañera- No me puede ver y menos así- con las manos hizo un movimiento de "chulito" señalándose el pene.

-No te preocupes por Vi- le lancé mi albornoz- vístete, ya terminaremos e otra ocasión.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla.

-Aguanta Viola- saqué el cerrojo y abrí la puerta, estaba ella pero no sola- ah... ho...hola- Alexy la acompañaba.

-Sentimos interrumpir tu ducha- dijo ella dulcemente- invité a Alex, espero que no te importe- "Sólo si a él no le importa que me tire al chico que le gusta" -No, para nada, pasad, como si estuvierais en vuestra casa- abrí la puerta, mirando por el rabillo del ojo el baño, aún no ha salido, Alex no debe verle.

-Sucrette, ¿Podría usar el baño?- ... ni de coña. -Es que...- "piensa pendeja, piensa"

-Acabo de ducharme y lo e dejado todo empapado- parecía que quería saltar, gracioso.

-No me importa- sonreí lo más sincera que pude.

-Ahora saco el vapor del baño, aguanta un momentito- salí pitando al baño.

Kentin se terminaba de vestir, que pena. Abrí la ventana para sacar el supuesto vapor, le hice un gesto para que saliera rápido por ella.

-¿¡Estás loca!?- miró por la ventana, la caída podía ser hasta mortal- fui entrenado por militares, no por superman.

-Fuiste entrenado por mi- seguí susurrando- cógete de esos salientes, al llegar a la esquina encontrarás la ventana de mi cuarto, esta abierta, entra, y sal por la otra venta, hay están las escaleras de las terrazas- Asintió como "lelo".

-Espero que después de esto aceptes hacer un trío- dijo una vez de cuclillas en la ventana.

-Claro, pero con Alexy, a no espera, él solo te la clavaría a ti- rió gracioso y saltó a los salientes.

Salí del baño, aún nerviosa.

-Ya esta ventilado Alex- este saltó en su dirección "¿tantas ganas tenía?"

-Te traje un regalo Su- sacó de su bolso un paquetito azul- lo hice yo- me lo extendió- espera, ¿aún tienes las figuritas VOCALOID que te hice aquella vez?- Ni ella sabía cuando las hizo, yo menos.

-Sí, en mi habitación- rápidamente me cogió de la muñeca para arrastrarme al cuarto- espera, no las he sacado aún, apenas termino de desempacar...- ya estábamos dentro.

Como un ladrón, Ketin, caminaba a hurtadillas, con el torso inclinado "la has cagado".

Antes de que Vi gritara, la tapé la boca.

-Calla, o nos escuchará tu amigo- destapé su boca- no puede verlo.

-¿Que hace él aquí?- dijo atónita.

-Contar mariposas ¿que te crees?- abrí la ventana- sal a ver a tu amigo, ahora me cambio.

Viola salió del cuarto, sonrojada, obviamente ya se lo imaginaba.

-Te dije no era bueno que me viera- dijo el morenazo.

-No pasa nada, Vi es mi confidente, sabe mis trapos sucios, como yo los de ella- arqueó una caja.

-¿Tiene trapos sucios?- me giré para abrir el armario y buscar algo rápido.

-Es una mosquita muerta, una fierecilla- reí- te sorprendería saber lo que es capaz de hacer con dos chupitos y desmelenada.

.

.

.

El delegado estuvo hablando conmigo sobre mi formulario.

-Entonces eso es todo- dijo un poco extraño- por cierto, lo de ayer con Amber, por favor no la tomes en cuenta, ella es así con todas las chicas que se acercan a mi.

-No te preocupes- ¿porqué tenía que disculparse por su hermana?- Yo también soy un poco celosa con mi hermano, bueno, él ya tiene novia.

El pasillo esta lleno de gente, a lo lejos Amber, hablando con... ¿Violeta?, "¿Que hará esa pendeja con nuestra Viola?".

Me acerqué lentamente, ella tenía una cara de sumisa, se estaba metiendo con ella, zorra.

-Hola Vi- saludé a unos pasos de ella, tenía lo ojos húmedos, no podía verla llorar- ¿Te ocurre algo?- salteé a la rubia, posicionándome delante de ella, echando la melena en su cara.

-¡Eh!, no te pongas delante y lárgate- me empujó por el hombro.

-Cállate- dije en seco- ¿La hiciste llorar?- ella se tapó la cara con las manos, mi Violeta estaba avergonzada.

-¿Qué si lo hice?, se negó a hablar- me chilló, quería partirle la cara.

-No Sucrette- me tomó del brazo- vámonos, o te metas en líos. Nos alejamos de la escoria, Violeta, demasiado débil.

-¿Que te ha dicho?- la enfrenté una vez en las escaleras.

-Me preguntó sobre ti... me dijo que sabía que entraste al baño de los hombres-silencio, siguió- No la vi, ni Alexy dijo nada de haberla visto Su.

-Eso es porque ella también estaba en el baño- proseguí- ¿Qué te hizo llorar?

-Dijo que también te vio hablar con Castiel- Con Castiel ni hice nada... "Pero podrías, esta bueno"- y que eres una... una...

-¿Puta?- asintió cabizbaja- ¿Solo eso?- me miro acomplejada.

-¿Te parece poco?- me riñó- No soportaba que nadie dijera cosas feas de ti, ni te conoce y ya esta diciendo mentiras.

-Viola- reí medio cínica- dice el ladrón que todos son de su condición, esa en realidad no tiene ni idea de con cuantos hombres he tenido sexo, no son muchos para las innumerables veces- eché mi cabello negro hacia atrás- lo que pasa es que sueña con que se la meta el moreno, pero no- hice una señal con el dedo- a esa solo la usaría como un kleenex, y Kentin no pierde el tiempo.

Como de la nada apareció bajando las escaleras... TAN TAN TAN, Castiel, lo había escuchado todo. Y reía junto a su amigo, que estaba serio con la ceja arqueada, al cual no conocía.

-Eh... ¿Que piensas hacer?- dijo Vi.

-Muy simple, nada- si los años de experiencia con perras me sirvieron para algo, es que a una presumida y aparentemente tonta chica le duele más ser ignorada por todo que romperle la cara, si, si, no era la primera vez que practicaba el bylling a una ingrata de la vida.

.

.

.

¡Muere Amber, muere!, estaba jugando al Bobermang en la psp, intercomunicada con un grupo de gamers, de la cual una chica era su rival, ambas eran buenas en el juego.

Ignoró su seudónimo para bautizarla como Amber.

-¿Divertido?- genial, la acorraló en un callejón, había ganado el juego, otra vez.

-Mucho- subí la mirada, Castiel.

-Eres divertida- se sentó a mi lado- no llevas ni una semana aquí y ya tienes problemas.

-Soy así de especial- claro, es que el me escuchó en las escaleras, "eso te pasa por tonta".

-Oí lo de Amber- iba a sacar el tema, que por cierto, no le incumbía- y también lo de tu experiencias sexuales- jum... inesperado.

-Ya... no pensé que nadie me oiría- nos miramos y reímos- o lo hubiera dicho más alto- volvimos a reír.

-¿Con cuentos hombres lo has hecho?- jo jo, ya se notaba a leguas que este quería pichito, ¿hombres eh?, si era solo hombres.

-3- dije sin titubeos.

Tres hombres con los que perdió el control, de los cuales dos se había permitido decirles Te quiero en la cama, de lo cuales solo a uno le entregó su corazón.

-¿Podría unirme a ti lista?- Mi lista... ¿Que lista?- ya sabes, solo para ampliarla- era directo, eso me gustaba, él ya me gustaba.

-No- dije en seco- ahora no...- tal vez algún día, en donde se cansara de ver porno o a Kentin bajo su cuero, ¿Pero que digo?, no se cansaría de ver a Kentin bajo su cuerpo.

-Bien- mostró la cadena de dientes blancos- Supongo que no me dejas opción- tomo mi mentón y me besó, apasionadamente, le deje libre acceso a mi boca, primero por la impresión y luego por el placer- Ahora no podrás negarte.

Y se fué.

Se fue, se fue, ahora me estaba arrepintiendo de negarme.

.

.

.

-¿Cuando quieres que acabemos?- me dijo Kentin, como si nada, en medio del pasillo- me dejaste a medias.

-Tu me dejaste a medias a mi- bueno, en el idioma de Kentin en cuanto al sexo se refería, un orgasmo estaba bien, dos mejor, y tres ni qué decir- tuviste tu fiesta, dos fiestas.

-No me obligues a sustituirte- bueno, eso en si no sería un problema, poco o nada le importaba que él tuviera sexo con otras- ¿que tal...Violeta?- dudó.

-Bueno, si ella quiere...- dejé en el aire el resto de la frase ya sobreentendida.

-Es demasiado tímida, me gusta- volvió a su pose pensativa- estaría bien para un fetiche que tengo, hasta ahora no e atado a ninguna chica a la cama, ni he masturbado a ninguna con un consolador- No era tan extraño su fetiche- Violeta tiene una voz dulce, y me pone el solo pesar en cómo gemirá.

-Puto pervertido- paré en seco, lo acorralé en las taquillas- sabes que te puedo cortar el pene ¿Verdad? -¿Violeta es virgen?- ¡HA!, lo parecía, espera... ¿podría considerarse virgen?, después de todo.

Flashback

Las copas de más, el alcohol en las veas, seguía viendo con claridad, pero su locura aunmetó un 90%, Violeta no estaba borracha, estaba igual que ella, subidas, sí, pero no borrachas.

La fiesta a la que Vi se había auto invitado para, según ella adaptarse a la sociedad, ya había pasado al desmadre tras tres horas, y ellas, ellas estaban besándose en la barra, como de una peli porno lésbico se tratara.

Si bien Sucrette no tenía problema en tener sexo con una mujer, si hubiera estado totalmente en su juicio, nunca la hubiera besado, o la hubiera llevado al departamento que alquilaron para desgarrar la virginidad de la pelilila con un vibrador. Violeta era salvaje, eso lo había demostrado, no lloró ni se quejó al sentir el consolador en su interior (de tamaño considerable), ella gozaba y pedía más, era ese tipo de chicas cual lema de la vida era "If u seek Amy", y no era para nada fácil ver a Amy, Su se arrepintió de aquello, había buscado a Amy sin saber porqué, morbo quizás.

Viola era sin dudas una mosquita muerta, ¿quién diría verdad?. Después de eso no volvieron a tener sexo nunca más, siguieron sin pensar en qué pesaría la otra.

No, Vi no era virgen, ella le había robado la inocencia.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Eso te incumbe?- rió entre dientes.

-Claro, o no, da igual, me gustaría atarla, ¿crees que se dejara?- sobraba decir con la mirada que no.

-Te corto la pelotas, estas advertido- arqueé la ceja- tírate a Alexy, él podría ser tu uke- arrugó la nariz- nunca lo has hecho con un hombre ¿quien sabe?, a lo mejor te gusta- me miró con cara de exagerada- yo disfrutaría igual, no importa de qué sexo sea.

.

.

.

-¿En qué piensas?- Vi se inclinó sobre mi mesa, con las piernas estiradas.

-En nada- "De la noche que pasamos juntas"- ¡Eh!, gira la cara- un chico se quedó mirando la parte alta de los muslos de Vi, su vestido le hacía una bonita figura, bueno ya la tenía.

-Ay que vergüenza- de puso recta, arregló el vestido- lo...lo siento- le dijo al chico, roja como siempre.

-No te disculpes, él te miraba el culo.

-Bonito por cierto- Kentin, "Estúpido".

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Viola más que roja. -Que tienes un buen trasero- dijo frente a ella, acercándose más de la cuenta- ya no tiene caso fingir, ya sabes como soy, y yo quiero saber cómo eres tú- pobre mi niña estaba muda.

-Yo...yo...- atinó a decir, en el momento más apropiado apareció Alexy, con ¿su hermano? Agarré a Kentin de la manga, se inclinó hacia mí.

-No la pongas en situaciones vergonzosas- que burlona su cara.

-No dejaré que se avergüence cuando la tenga atada- eché un bufido.

-Imbécil. Conocí al hermano de Alexy, podría ser el sueño de cualquier chica, dos gemelos, guapos, agradables, que estaban buenos (no es lo mismo que guapo), solo que uno, era gay, pobre de mi Violeta, si pudiera hacerle hételo.

¡Hételo!, claro... Podría hacerlo dudar, a él, al gay. Nunca tuvo sexo con un chico gay, pero conoció a alguien que si, y ella lo volvió hételo, ¿extraño verdad?, podría intentarlo, podría, Violeta podría, tenía que intentarlo, si estaba enamorada debía enamorarlo, aunque sonara imposible.

.

.

.

-¿Por...porno gay?- asentí decidida.

-Disfrútalo pequeña, a muchas chicas les gusta- le pasé el DVD que con vergüenza alquilé en el videoclub.

-No entiendo qué quieres conseguir con esto.

-Tú, pequeña mía, harás lo casi imposible- carraspeé- volverá hételo a un homo- grande fue su sorpresa.

-No, no puedo. -Sí, sí puedes.

-No, no puedo, nunca he...- se corrigió, volvió a sonrojarse tiernamente- bueno, solo una vez- mierda, "¿te sientes culpable?", cállate.

-No importa- cogía el DVD- tú lo quieres Vi, y yo sé que mereces ser feliz, sin dolor, sin pensar que la persona que amas no te puede corresponder, inténtalo, sufre ahora y sé feliz después- me quitó el DVD de las manos, luego tras un efusivo abrazo, se marchó.

Así me gusta Violeta, cambia la vida, porque si algo no te gusta cámbialo.

* * *

HOHOHOHOHO, y aquí esta mi segundo capítulo, creo que es claro, pero por si acaso, NO ES YURI, NI YAOI. Es solo la locura del momento. Ya saben esa locura, ¿no lo saben?, ¿soy la única desquiciada?, qué se le va a hacer.

Comenten y jejeje, enseguida me pongo con Castiel.

.9 : ¡AH! Me hiciste saltar, espero que sigas comentando, y si tienes alguna sugerencia… no dudes en decirla.

La muerte azul: Siento haber acabado el lemmon, pero si lo quieres dilo, y me pondré a ello, espero que te haya gustado, y comenta.

Aryll17: Cast!... Estoy en ello, ya me dirá si te gusta, sigue leyendo y comentando.


End file.
